ASH'D TRAYS
by Megean McBride
Summary: My name is Mia Rosen and this is my story. I am a 17 year old with a heart of gold. Well, sort of... It was the beginning of what was to be the hottest summer known to man kind and a summer I would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Beginning Of the End**

It was the beginning of what was to be the hottest summer known to man kind and a summer I would never forget. It was also labeled the summer of musical dreams where some of the biggest band names in teen history joined in the biggest concert to hit the scenes. The band line up included Brand New, All American Rejects, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, The Academy Is, Cute is What We Aim For, Gym Class Heroes, and a few other up and coming bands of the century. I mean, it was every emo groupies fantasy! Band boys lined up for miles around to perform for hours on end, touring the world and signing autographs. The tour was called the "Epic Dream Tour" and was quickly labeled the biggest and best tour to hit the history of new age rock 'n roll. The tour had started earlier than planned and was setting up in Riverside California, not the ideal place for the biggest tour to hit the scene world, but it would do. As word spread where it would start tickets quickly flew off the wall and within days it was sold out.

The tension of the sold out tickets grew so big crimes where being committed for them, girls where crying and begging for them, even police grew corrupt for the sold out tickets! Well, it wasn't that big, but the commotion was a bit much, and can you guess who got the last ticket? Can you guess who was the happiest fan band girl known to man at the moment? That's right. _Me._

My name is Mia Rosen and this is my story. I am a 17 year old with a heart of gold. Well, sort of... Most would just say I'm a normal girl, and I don't think it'd be right to argue with that. I guess you could say that I'm that normal girl next door only child with a soft ambitious side. Don't get me wrong. I have my problems and issues with life like anyone else; I just don't let it get me down. As my mother always said, "It's not the problems or situation that you're in that defines you; its how you react to it". So, everything that's ever happened in my life I've learned to grow stronger and react better to say, bad situations I get myself into. No regrets. That's what I should live by, but like any human I tend to carry some baggage. That's where music comes into my life. As any normal teen romance goes, music was the only thing growing up that might've kept me alive, but that's not true. It was one of the few things that kept me going, but mostly what kept me alive was my mom.

My mother, Donna Rosen, was what you'd call a fighter. She was one of the best most loyally selfless people you'd ever meet. People all around the world where just drawn to her and no matter what she always helped. I can't say a lot about my mother, because there isn't a whole lot to say. She's my mother. We quarrel sometimes, we have disagreements here and there in natural life, but that's just us. No matter what we always make up and no matter what we're family and best friends. That's what I'd describe my mother as in my life. _My best friend._ A best friend I was not going to take to this concert! Come on, she's my mom. She may be the closest thing I have to a really good friend, but I'm not taking my mom to a concert. There are teenage rules that apply here. Plus, I only had one ticket.

"So when will you be back?" My mother asked from the dining room table.

She was doing what she did usually, working on her next novel. You see, my moms a writer. She writes books and poems, she even won some essay contests when she was younger. Her last book, "Classico Universal" hit the top ten best seller list and they where talking about giving her a noble peace prize for it. She never got one, but it was still pretty cool.

"Umm... the concert ends at 12, but there's an after party." I yelled over the blow dryer I was running in the bathroom. "Is it alright if I go?"

"No. I don't think so." My mom said simply as she threw a piece of apple in her mouth.

_What?! But not going to the after party is like... like... criminal!_ I turned off the blow dryer and walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a light blue bath robe. I was getting ready for the concert that started at 6. It was only around 2 pm, but you have to get there earlier to get all the good seats for the biggest concert of the century! Tons of people where camping out last night Talk about your addictions.

"But... but... but..." I whined as I walked over to her and threw on my best puppy dog frown.

"No, Mia! I know a lot about what goes on there and I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, tonight I want you home. I heard on the news that there's a serial killer on the loose and I don't want you to get hurt." She said seriously. I knew she meant business because the little Mexican woman before me furrowed her brows and gave her tight lipped scowl. "You should be happy I'm even letting you go to the concert."

"Fine I'll be home..." I sighed and walked back to the bathroom.

"I'm doing this cause I love you!" She called after me.

"Yeah, yeah love you too... butthead." I mumbled and finished drying me hair.

"I heard that." My mom laughed and went back to writing.

Getting ready never takes me more than 5 to 10 minutes, but this was an important day for me and I had to cherish it. And cherishing it meant looking the best I could! So, that being said, getting ready and primped took me a full hour. Yes, folks, a full hour. I even curled my hair and did my make up. I put on my best band shirt that said "The Clash" on it, got to love the classics, and a brand new jean skirt. Along with my rainbow knee socks and blue converse I looked pretty good, I must admit. I've never been the humblest or biggest self loather out there, but when I look good I know it.

"Do I look okay?" I asked my mother for reassurance as I walked out of the bathroom and spun around before her.

My mothers dark brown eyes scanned over my outfit approvingly, but then something caught her eye. Her expression twisted from an approving smile to disgust.

"Where is the jewelry?! How can my daughter go anywhere without some jewelry or leather wrist bands on her wrists?! Your wrists are bare!"

I laughed. "Okay, be right back." I walked back into the bathroom and opened up a drawer filled with jewelry. _Necklaces...Rings... Cuffs... ah, bracelets!_ A threw on a small studded one on and a few colorful beaded ones my mother made for me and walked back out. "Good?"

"Good." She smiled warmly.

"Okay, I need to leave now if I'm going to get a good spot." I smiled and walked around the table to hug my mom.

She slipped a twenty in my hand. "Go get some food."

"Thanks mom." I smiled happily at the money handed.

"Now, don't stay out too late. After the concert I want you straight home. Then well order some pizza and maybe watch a movie. It is Friday night." She laughed heartily.

"Okay. Love ya, bye." I gave my mom one last peck on the cheek and a hug.

Then I grabbed my bag and the car keys and headed out the door. I said goodbye to my mom for what would be the last time. What I didn't know is the tragedy that would be fall both of us... what would happen changed my life forever and ended hers...

"Whoa, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen." My brown eyes widened as I walked away from the concert and toward the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was." A boy I met from the concert laughed and draped his arm over my shoulders. "So, want to go back to my place?"

The boy was a tall dark haired blue eyed metal head with a bod to kill. Of course, he was much stronger, much taller, and maybe even much smarter than most of the guys there because he quickly made his way into a casual acquaintance with me. A casual acquaintance that set me uneasy and off. There was something about him that wasn't right, and I was soon to find out what.

"Um... no." I pulled away quickly. I knew the game. I wasn't a stranger to what was about to happen either. "I have to get home." I mumbled and took a few steps toward the parking lot. He grabbed my arm to stop me though.

"Why are you leaving so early?" He smirked and pulled me up close to him.

I suddenly grew frantic. I knew what would happen. Somehow I tried and tried to remember what my mom taught me to do in situations like this, but, as most that have gone through them. Your mind goes blank with fear...

"N-No, I need to get home." I pulled away.

I could see that it was really late because the parking lots by now were almost empty. The few cars that sat where the buses carrying the performers. I could see a few of them with their body guards or friends goofing off and playing a few more tunes, but they were too far to see what was going on. Or to help me...

"Please let me-"

Before I knew it his lips where on mine roughly and my body was pressed against his.

**"**_**When in trouble, Mia. Don't bother to look for a weapon or someone to help. Run.**_**"**

I collided my fist with his cheek enough for him to stumble back. As his arms flew behind him I ran. I didn't think about anything but my car ahead. I had to get to my car, because I knew, by the horrible obscenities he screamed behind me, that I'd be in way more trouble than anyone could imagine if I didn't get in that car.

"Yes!" I said as I hit the hood of the car. I began thumbing through my purse frantically as I heard his foot steps get closer and hit harder on the ground. "Please... please be here..." I cried.

I grabbed the keys out of my purse and with triumph I put them in the key hole, but I didn't have time to turn it. Before I knew it I was on the floor and I had a huge cut across my right cheek from his ring.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" He pulled me up by my arm almost dislocating it as he did. Then he brought my face to his and smirked. "We're going to have some fun."

**"**_**Fight.**_**" **

I didn't let him win. I wouldn't. I was going to fight to the death. I didn't care what happened. As long as I got home to my mom safely and then we would watch a sappy chick flick and eat popcorn and laugh until we spat out soda through our noses. I only wanted that, but, in truth, as I scratched and punched and kicked I got no where. He was too strong and so much bigger than I. All the Kung Fu in the world couldn't help me now.

**"**_**Remember. Scream if you're in trouble and no matter what Ill send someone for help.**_**" **

When all else failed I began to scream. I screamed as he punched me in the cheek again, and I screamed as he threw me against the hard asphalt. I yelped as he grabbed me by my throat, and I yelled as loud as I could as he pulled his fist out for another punch. When my throat couldn't handle another heart felt yell I looked up at my enemy. I could see him coming toward me with that triumphant smirk on his face and his fist clenched in a small ball. I could feel the dizzy light headed bubble float to my head and I could see everything slowly blacking out, but before everything came to a halt and went black I saw a slew of angry fists and dark colored hair. I saw a strong jaw line and a ripped band t-shirt, and as my rescuer turned to me everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Awakening**

"Is she okay?"

_Voices..._

"I don't know. She took a pretty bad hit to the head."

_Ow... what's that stinging?_

"Look, she's moving!"

_I know that voice..._

"Grab me a damp towel."

_Light... Ow, that light...HISS!_

"Why do I have to do everything?"

_Could that voice get any whinier?_

"Yes. Now go!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I open my eyes to a scruffy tan eye glassed face. I blinked hard. _That pain._ Whether it was from the bright light that dangled above us or the huge gash on my head, I had a major migraine.

"Are you okay?" His deep voice came out with a tint of concern.

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say. It was if my tongue or my brain wouldn't work. Either way I couldn't answer.

"Hey, you're up!" A slim figure came into view. "You had a pretty bad gash."

"I- what happened?" I looked around the room.

I was in a bus. I could feel the hard cushion seat underneath me and I could see the sprawl of men's cloths and beer cans. I saw the edge tinted windows and the dark colored walls. What really caught my eye were the two men before me. I knew them from somewhere but my brain refused to pin point where. One was tall and slim figured. I could see his feathery brown hair fall around his elfin featured face and his light eyes fall upon me. The other was tan and not as tall. He wore a baseball cap a little off to the side and dark rimmed glasses. He also had two big dark earrings in each ear and wore a huge hoody over his body.

"Well, this guy happened to be attacking you. Our friend Jesse got to him before he could do any serious damage though. When he brought you here you were completely passed out." Replied the tan one.

"What did happen to Jesse?" The thin one asked as he leaned against the wall of the bus and crossed his arms.

"I don't know. He ran off." The tan one put the damp cloth the thin one handed him and dabbed the cut on my head.

"Ow." I winced and pulled back.

"Hold still." The tan one mumbled. "I need to clean that wound before it gets infected."

"Who are you guys?" I looked at both of them trying to keep away from the death cloth.

The thin one smirked and half laughed as if the answer was so obvious, and truthfully, as he did this it was. Before either of them could answer my brain kicked in and matched their faces to the names.

"You're William Beckette from the Academy Is." My brown eyes widened.

The thin one flipped his brown hair out of his eyes and smirked. "The one and only."

"And you're Travis from Gym Class Heroes."

The tan one simply smiled and gave a curt nod. "What, no last name?."

"Then-then who's tour bus am I on?"

"Hey, I got some bandages from the first aid people." A deep voice was heard. I immediately knew who that was. "They where pretty nice too."

"You-You're Brenden Urie." My jaw dropped as I stood before my Hollywood crush. "From Panic! At The Disco."

"And you're doing better." He smiled warmly and handed the bandages to Travis. "You took a pretty good beating."

I winced as Travis dabbed the wash cloth on my wound again. I didn't really realize I was seriously hurt until I saw the blood on it. That was when I began crying.

"N-No! Its okay!" Brenden freaked and sat next to me. "Please don't cry. Does it hurt that much?"

All three boys seemed on their toes as big drops of salty tears ran down my cheeks.

"But the blood! I'm dyeing!!" I cried.

William tried not to laugh, but neither Travis nor Brenden found it funny. Travis actually seemed not so shocked at my tears. Brenden on the other hand did seem in a state of shock as he put his hand over my shoulder and held me in his arms. That's what shocked _me_ and sent instant serge of adrenaline through my veins. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Hey, will you close the door? It's kind of cold." Brenden said motioning to William.

"Yeah yeah..." Will walked over to the door and closed it.

"Hold still please." Travis smiled warmly at my crying form and began to bandage my wounds. "You're pretty tough. I mean, I would've been crying from the pain or something, but you started crying the moment you saw the blood."

"Is it that bad?" I sniffed.

"Well, it was. We where afraid you weren't going to wake up." He replied and finished the last bandage on my head. "You can go to the bathroom and clean up a little."

Travis pointed down the bus room hall and to the right. I nodded simply and stood up. I felt a little light headed but not dizzy enough to let gravity win. I slowly wobbled my way to the bathroom and closed the door.

_"She's pretty hot." Will smirked. _

_"Yeah, a hot chick that got the shit beat out of her." Travis replied as he began putting the first aid supplies away. _

_"Did you see the way she started crying when she saw the blood?" Brenden sat back in deep thought. _

_"Yeah. That's odd for a girl." Will laughed. "It was like the minute she saw the blood it pulled a trigger to the pain." _

_"Good song lyric." Brenden mumbled. _

_"Too emo for me." Travis laughed. _

"Holy crap that guy really did some damage." I mumbled as I looked at my self in the mirror.

I had two cuts on my right cheek, a huge gash that was currently being covered by a bandage on my head, a cut on my lip, and a few scratches on my neck. I also had a cut that ran from my hip to my stomach and happened to rip through my shirt. Other than that it was just a few bruises and a slap to the ribs which was killing every breath I took. I looked a serious mess. Not to mention that my black eye liner was running and my cheeks where black and tear stained.

"Shit... great way to meet some of the hottest men in the world, Mia." I sighed and grabbed a napkin.

I wet it and wiped away all the black muck off my face. Then I fixed my eyeliner and pulled my brown hair back in a messy bun so that it didn't look like a mop. I then looked down at my shirt. There was nothing I could really do. It was torn and showing off my stomach. I wasn't the most toned girl so it made me a little self conscious. Not to mention my skirt was half way falling off my butt.

I did what I could to fix myself up and walked out to face the music. I didn't even notice how light headed I felt as I saw the three of them sitting there talking. All I could see was them.

"Where is my stuff?" I asked in a soft tone as I kept my self up by holding onto the wall.

"Here." Travis said handing me my purse.

Almost on cue my cell phone rang. It was a clip from a song called "Clash City Rockers" from, none other, than the Clash. It took me forever to find the ring tone for it.

"Good taste in music." Will raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I simply picked it up. I could feel this sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I knew it was something bad, but I didn't know what and I didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered hoarsely.

"Hello. Is this Mia Rosen?"

"Yes, it is." I replied trying to keep my balance. I could feel three hot pairs eyes on me.

"Are you related to a Donna Rosen?" The voice was hard and deep.

"Yes, she's my mother."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Miss Rosen. But your mother died earlier this evening. I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: News from the Underground**

_**RECAP**__: "Are you related to a Donna Rosen?" The voice was hard and deep._

_"Yes, she's my mother."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you, Miss Rosen. But your mother died earlier this evening. I'm so sorry."_

I swear my heart dropped to the empty pit in my stomach. You know that feeling you get when the world feels like its spinning all around you and you can't keep your balance? Almost as if you're on a moving stage and it's moving too fast for your legs to keep up... Yes, that's how I felt and this time gravity kicked in a little too hard. I felt my knees fall slowly out from under me as I scratched the wall for some reassured help up, but nothing helped me.

"W-What?" I said in a mix of shock and agony.

I felt a pair of strong arms slowly help me up, and then a hand yank my chin up to meet a pair of eyes but I didn't stare into the face of my helper. I couldn't see anything at the moment. It was all a blur of lights and sounds that didn't make much sense. Nothing made much sense at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Miss Rosen." The voice said in all seriousness.

"B-But... how?" I could feel the hot salty tears well up in my eyes.

"She was defending a civilian and was _severely_ injured..." Was the hesitant reply.

"I-I don't understand..." I shook my head violently and pulled out of the grasp of who ever had been holding me up. I stumbled over to a seat on the edge of the tour bus and sunk my fingers in my long messy brown hair. "How-how could- wait..."

I didn't know what to say. There was no quick tears or violent cries, just shock, complete and utter shock.

"Again, I am so sorry Miss Rosen. We would like you to come ID the body tomorrow morning and sign some papers. Other wise do you need someone to stay with you?"

"No... I'm fine..." My voice was soft and shaky.

"Okay, I will call you in the morning. Good night Miss Rosen."

"Goodnight."

_**Click.**_

"She's... she's dead..." I slowly looked up at the three boys that stood before me. I must've looked half dead myself because they all seemed so concerned. William was sitting next to me patting my back, Brenden was kneeling before me looking up and wondering who I was talking about, and Travis stood next to all three looking down at me with pity. "My mom... she's dead..."

Then it sunk it. I could feel the lump stick in my throat, I could feel the pounding of my head and the tears rush down my cheeks. I sensed my hair stand up on ends and how I wobbled against the seat and Will's arms; and as all this happened all that I could think about was my mother and those two words.

S_he's dead…_ _She's dead, Mia._

_Your __**mother's**__ dead._

_No more cold pizza and long movie nights where she chooses the sacrilegious tear jerker._

_No more dating lectures._

_No more lectures period._

_No more having to have the fire department come every time she attempts to make a cooking 'masterpiece'. _

_No more having to meet my boyfriends and scare them off with her "I'm not afraid to go back to the nut house" bit._

_No more holy bracelets or beads._

_No more bed time stories or ice cream at 1 AM when we should've had it at 9 and went to bed at 10._

_No more late night talks..._

_No more talks period..._

_No more I love you's or I miss you's or goodbyes. _

_My last goodbye was today... I didn't even give her a proper goodbye._

I could feel the tears stream down my face again as Will's soft hands held me close. I didn't care who was holding me though. All I needed was someone to hold me. I felt his thin fingers run through my messy hair and I closed my eyes trying not to let any more tears out, but they streamed down anyways, unending. Then I felt something nick my chin. Brenden slowly pulled his fingers to my chin and lifted my gaze to his. I looked in his dark eyes trying not to seem weak, but how can you not seem weak when you just lost your best friend? Your blood? _Your mother..._

"It'll be okay. You can stay here tonight." He smiled softly.

"O-Okay..." I mumbled.

"Here, I'll go get something for you to change into. Just wait here." He nodded to me and I nodded back.

Then Brenden stood up and walked out of the room leaving me with a saddened William Becket and a slightly confused Travis.

"Your mother? How?" Travis asked as lightly as he could.

"I don't remember..." I replied honestly as I sat back on the hard seat.

"Oh..." He mouthed and sat down. "Listen, me and Will have to go to our buses, but Brenden will be here. If you need us just yell and we'll get here as soon as possible." He then kneeled in front of me and looked up at my tear stained features. "Alright?"

I nodded.

"We will be back in the morning to check on you." Will gave me a curt soft smile and patting me on the back. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, goodnight." Will stood up and then realized something. "I never got your name."

"Mia Rosen." I replied looking up at the two worried and soft smiling boys. "Just call me Mia."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Mia." He nodded and exited the bus.

"Don't let any of these guys lay a hand on you, and if they do tell me. I'll find them and kick their ass." Travis smirked sadistically. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said shaking in my boots.

I sighed being left with only my thoughts, something I did not want. Then my savior, Brenden Urie, came through the door and handed me a t-shirt of his and some boxers.

"Here. What happened to Will and Trav?" he looked around.

"They had to leave..." I mumbled. "Like everyone else..."

"Well, you have me." He smiled and handed me his cloths. "Go change and I won't move a muscle."

I nodded and took the clothes from him. Then I some how found myself in the bathroom changed a few minutes later. I don't know how I got there, I don't know how I changed, and I don't know why I stood staring at my face in the mirror. It was as if someone pressed '_fast forward_' and then '_stop_' just as the good part started, or the bad part, because as I looked at myself in the mirror all I could see where the features I inherited from my mother. _My ears, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my frown... my tears..._

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Mia, are you okay?"

_I don't remember telling him my name... my name... _

"I'm coming in."

The door knob slowly turned and it was at that moment that I realized I didn't lock the door. I knew I looked horrible. I mean, I was wearing some overly baggy boxer shorts with blue stripes, a huge t-shirt that said "The Doors" on it and that came down to my thighs, and my rainbow socks. Not to mention my tear stained face, but all of that didn't stop Brenden from pulling me off the top of the toilet seat and enveloping me in his arms.

"Shhh... it'll be okay..." He stroked my hair and held me even tighter against his chest.

"No it won't, Brenden... She's gone…She's _gone_..."

I clutched his shirt as he slipped his arm under the back of my legs and pulled his other arm around my back. Then he slowly lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to the front end of the bus. There he sat me down against him and pulled a big blue fluffy blanket around my already cold body. I let my mind go blank as he stroked my hair and held me close, cradling me as if- if he were to make a wrong move I'd break into pieces. This wasn't too far fetched. And slowly I drifted off to a soft dreamless sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: The Morning After**

**RECAP**:

_I clutched his shirt as he slipped his arm under the back of my legs and pulled his other arm around my back. Then he slowly lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to the front end of the bus. There he sat me down against him and pulled a big blue fluffy blanket around my already cold body. I let my mind go blank as he stroked my hair and held me close, cradling me as if- if he were to make a wrong move I'd break into pieces. Which wasn't too far fetched. And slowly I drifted off to a soft dreamless sleep..._

"Doesn't anyone have any coffee?!"

_Who is that yelling? That voice... it sounds familiar but I can't pin it. _

_**Grumble.**_

"Gah, I'm so tired and hungry! Gosh... who ever decided that staying in our tour buses for three days instead of hotels was out of their mind!"

_Please make who ever it is stop... _

I slowly turned over on my side and winced. My ribs still hurt from the bad beating I got last night.

"Apple cinnamon tea?! Who the hell is going to drink this crap! I want coffee!"

_Ow... light... sound... stop... ppleeaasseee.... _

"And what is this? Splenda? Is that another word for "ass powder"?!"

I turned over again and this time made a visible wincing noise as I slowly batted my eye lashes to opening. I wiped the rest of sleep from my eyes reluctantly as I looked at who stood before me. Who ever it was- was tall and slimly muscular. At least, that's what I could tell from looking at them from behind. Oh...that behind!

"Doesn't Brenden carry at least one packet of instant coffee? At least one?!" The voice was gruff, like that of someone who had gargled with Ajax.

"Could you please keep it down?" My voice was a little hoarse from crying last night. "I'd like to go back to sleep for another year or so..."

That was when the person stopped and turned around. First thing I saw was the wave of feathery brown hair. Then I saw the tight black shirt and pants, and then those captivating eyes came into view. Oh, and let us not forget the smirk. The killer smirk. A smirk that made any girl weak at the knees. A smirk that would make even a nun lose her Godly virginity to its power, and I knew exactly who it was.

"You're Adam Lazzarra!" I jumped.

"And you are?" He looked at me quizzically.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips, sitting up a little. "Mia."

"Ah, well then Mia." He shrugged. "Why don't you put those eyes to good use and help me look for the coffee." Then he turned his back to me and began looking for some more coffee.

"Where's Brenden?" I mumbled looking around.

"He went to go see Jesse about something." Adam shrugged like it was nothing. "He told me to keep an eye on you. Something about- you were fragile and needed to be watched. You know, Brenden doesn't normally make me watch his groupies after a good night. You must've given him a hell of a good night then, huh?"

"What?! I'm no groupie!" The word sounded so degrading.

Then he turned and smirked at me. "Oh, really? You sure look like one, of course not as pretty as the ones he usually has, but you get drunk and tired and what can you do?"

My jaw dropped. How can someone so beautiful be so extremely infuriating!- and rude! It was all that I could do not to jump up and punch him in the face!

"You wanna say that again, duckweed!"

"I think the term is "duckweed", and yes, Brenden seems to have settled on something…" He looked me up and down with his piercing blue eyes. "Well, something…."

"Something what?! Go ahead and say it! Something what?!"

"Plain."

That was it! I was going to make his outsides look like his insides! I was going to shove his head down his ass and make him eat his own disgusting underwear!! And I would've too if it wasn't for the lack of sleep and food. It was only a jump to a standing position and then a punch to the nose, but then the light headed bubble rushed up and I almost fell. In a flash he caught me with both arms and pulled me close. I slowly looked up and met his eyes as we stayed in this position. I didn't know what to do and I don't think he did either. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he pulled me in closer with a huge smirk on his face. I made a swinging motion to slap him in the face but he caught it just an inch before it could reach the flesh.

"You-!"

"Shhhhh…."

He slowly moved his hands from my waist to my hips and then pulled me tight against his body. As Adam Lazzarra pulled in for a kiss I completely lost all moral consciousness. I stood there helpless and confused. It was almost as if the whole world stopped just for us. Our eyes locked and our middles met. The air in the whole bus was suck out and hearts beating fast Adam leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Brenden snapped me out of it.

"He needed coffee." I replied in a small voice.

"Coffee's in the cabinet." Brenden said glared at Adam.

"Yeah, I looked." Adam replied smugly. "It's not there."

"That means we're out." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Adam laughed and smirked. "Anyways, want to go get breakfast?"

That was when Brenden snapped out of his hawkish glare and looked around. "Yeah, everyone's already been up and waiting." Then he turned to me. "Want to go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

Actually I wasn't, but I didn't want to seem rude. "Okay, but what am I going to wear?"

"Here, I'll get you some clothes." He smiled and disappeared in the other room for a moment, taking Adam with him for a little 'chat'.

I sat back down on the seat and looked around. It looked cleaner in here; someone must've cleaned it up. Soda cans and dust that had been there before were now gone. The empty seat where I had slept had a big blanket on it and a soft white cotton pillow. I smiled at the thought maybe someone cared enough to put it there for me. Brenden.

"Hey, here you are. They might be a bit big, but here's a belt." He smiled and handed me a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a belt as Adam followed him out.

"Thanks."

I smiled weakly and walked into the bathroom to change. All I wanted to do was get in and get out. I threw on the clothes and didn't give a second glance at my bruises or scars from last night. It wasn't something I really wanted to remember. So I gargled with toothpaste and hand combed my hair and ran out the door. Without a moments notice I found myself outside greeted by an audience.

In a slew of coffee and cigarettes there stood the full band of Panic! At The Disco, and Adam of Taking Back Sunday, along with Will and Travis. They stood there, a tribal community full of backstage jungle fever and brute emo strength. Their band t-shirts hung tight like armor against the heated asphalt, and their feet were covered in the finest converse. There were three clans and each warrior had his own niche or specialty. First clan was Panic! At the Disco whose members stood in the best vaudeville fashion. Among them was Brenden the knight, whose ability was to out nice people were ever he went, Ryan the prince, who loomed like a royal dark cloud above every mission, Jon the mage, who was better than a dog- he was a Walker, and Spencer the jester, whose many jokes kept them occupied. Will and Travis, the dwarf and the elf, stood as enemies and friends that made up a clan of mischievous disposition. Alone they were helpless but together they could do anything. And Adam Lazzara was the lone wolf, which is self explanatory. They were an army of men fighting against a savage world of Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake.

"She's fine.... But she's kind of hungry." Brendan replied to what was not being sad. "Lets all go get something to eat. Shall we?"

"Heck ya!" Spencer smirked and did a little dance.

The tribe laughed simultaneously showing their age. Until they noticed me. Everything seemed to stop and go silent as if the lights had dimmed and the previews had started. It was then that I wished I hadn't changed so fast. The jeans barely fit me and kept falling off making me stop to pull them up, and his shirt went down to my hips, but the minute there was a gust of wind you could see them hug my curves. All the boys stood there staring at me like a slab of meat or new prey. It was making me nervous.

"A-Are we ready to go?" I swallowed.

Brenden was the first snap out of it.

"Yeah, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Breakfast**

"Yuck! Will!" Travis screeched as his friend dug right into his pancake.

"Wha?!" Will looked up at us mouth full of food.

"I don't get it. How do you stay so 'effin thin?" Travis pushed his pancake toward Will to eat. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Simple. I'm bulimic." Will made an imaginary tear. "Help me."

Travis pushed his pancake toward Will to eat.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Everyone laughed at that, but I just smiled. I don't think I could laugh if I tried. I didn't eat either. I just sipped my cup of coffee and sat in between Brendan and Adam quietly. I hadn't said another word the whole trip and I didn't think anyone noticed it. They all seemed so close, like they where having such a good time. I was just happy for them, but something was nagging me. Something I couldn't remember happening last night. _Last night._

Last night was blank. I could remember up to the moment I got a phone call, but after that I didn't remember a thing. It was really bothering me too...

"You okay?"

I looked up and met Brendan's gaze. Suddenly everything stopped. I don't mean in an odd fuzzy kind of way. I mean, literally, everyone at the table stopped what they where doing and stared at me. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks as I looked around, and I suppressed a laugh as I saw Will stop in mid eating, leaving his mouth open full of food and a fork about to stuff more in. Then I nodded and everyone slowly went back to eating.

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your pancakes." He furrowed his brows with concern.

"I'm not hungry." I said in a low shaky voice.

_Is that even me talking?_

"And you say I have an eating disorder." Will rolled his eyes. Travis replied to that witty comment with a punch to Will's rib. "Ow!"

I took a deep sigh of relief as everyone began laughing and eating again, but I could still feel Brendan's hot gaze on me and as I turned to look a little further down the table I saw Adams worried glare as well.

"Hey guys." A new voice and face came into view. "Have any room for one more?"

My mind went blank for a moment as I looked at him. _A strong jaw line.... dark colored hair... Band t-shirt..._ I couldn't place it. The boy was six feet or-so with pitch black hair and ashy pale skin that conveniently contrasted his pale blue eyes. He wasn't super thin like Will or majestically muscular like Adam, but somewhere in between. And he had a kind childlike smile that extended across his entire face, pushing his nose into a scrunch and his forehead into a crinkled up wash rag. It was a smile that made you want to trust him. But no matter how much he smiled there was still something deeply sad in those pale blue eyes. He flashed that childlike smile once and then sat next to Will and looked right at me. I jumped out of my daze and immediately looked down. There was something about his eyes that sent chills down my spine. They made me feel uncomfortable and naked.

"You're the girl..." He thought out loud.

"Oh, sorry." Brendan snapped out of his own day dreams. "Jesse, this is Mia. The girl you saved." He smiled. "Mia, this is the guy who saved you."

"Hi..." I said softly as I looked up at him.

"Hey." He said a little coldly.

"Thank you for saving me." I sunk lower in me seat.

"Yeah...well." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Will, Brendan and Travis looked back and forth between me and Jesse. That's when I placed it.

"Wait....Jesse...Jesse Lacey, Jesse?" I sat up and looked at him again.

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, cool." I shrugged.

At any other given day Id be freaking out that Jesse Lacey that dark studded heart throb of Brand New was sitting across from me, but somehow I just didn't feel like it. Plus, he didn't seem very nice so far and after my run in with Adam I was pretty sure most of them weren't the princes I thought they were. Sure, he saved me from being beaten to death and maybe raped, but he still seemed a little cold. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I didn't even know I had brought it with me. _Oh well..._

"Sorry, I'll take this." I stood up and took my cell phone out of Brendan's jean pocket and walked away from the table. I could hear them talking from a ways away in hushed voices.

"Could you be any ruder?" Will kicked Jesse in the shin.

"Ow, what the hell!?" He jumped.

"I know. What the hell is your problem?!" Brendan scorned.

"Nothing." Jesse replied in a low voice.

"Was it another fight with Emily?" Travis spoke. "Yeah, well, get over it and stop taking it out on Mia. She didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, what ever. She can take it." He leaned back.

"Dude, I don't think she can take anything right now." Will took _my_ pancakes and began stuffing them down his throat.

"What do you mean?" Jesse looked at them.

Brendan sighed and looked at all three of them now. He replied to them in a whisper I couldn't hear and then he got a little louder. "…You guys should've seen her. She was bawling her eyes out. I don't think I've seen a girl that broken up over anything."

"Oh..." Jesse said now feeling bad. "Well, I feel like an ass."

Will suddenly slapped him over the head.

"OW!!"

"You should feel like an ass." He smirked and sipped his coffee.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

I decided to walk out of the restaurant and actually take the call. For some reason I felt reluctant to put the phone up to my ear. There was just something nagging at my brain. _'Don't do it, Mia!!_' But I knew I had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six: Click**

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone.

"Mia Rosen?" That voice. I know that voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to remind you about coming to the hospital this morning to ID your mother's body and sign the papers."

My heart sunk again. _Now I remember... My mother died... I thought it was a dream. No, I hoped it was a dream._ I guess my worst nightmares come true though. I took a deep shaky breath and wiped some tears out of my eyes.

"Yeah..." The voice that came out was barely audible. "I'll be there... When do you want me to come?"

"As soon as possible please at the Community Hospital on Belmont St."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, see you Miss Rosen."

_**Click.**_

I sat down on the edge of the curb and put my knees to my chest. I couldn't help but cry as I hugged myself in Brendan's baggy cloths. I was holding my cell phone so tight I was afraid it might break, and I bit my lip so hard I could feel a rip in the skin. I just sat there crying and crying and burying my face into my bangs until I heard a slam of the door. Quickly I turned and looked up seeing an angered Jesse Lacey, but he immediately softened when he saw my state.

"Oh, sorry." I said quickly standing up and wiping away my tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of Brendan's shirt. "I didn't know-"

Before I knew it I was enveloped in his arms and crying in his chest wetting his rad "The Sounds" band t-shirt. He simply stroked my hair and said "Shh..." softly. We just stood there for a few minutes as he held me tightly and I bawled my eyes out. I didn't want it to end but he slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I-" I sniffed as he wiped a tear away from my eyes with his thumb. "I have to go the hospital and ID the body..."

"Okay. I'll take you." He nodded firmly. "Let me go tell the guys we're going, just wait here."

I nodded and frowned.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He looked at me and rubbed his hands up my back.

I nodded again.

"Okay."

He slowly let me go and walked back into the restaurant leaving me standing outside to think about all that had happened. In one day I had almost been raped and beaten to death, was saved by Jesse Lacey, spent the night on my first tour bus with my Hollywood idols, and had my mother taken away from me. It was sad, but I wasn't sad at all. All I could feel from the tip of my head down to my frozen toes was shock, complete and utter shock. It was too fast. Just earlier my mother told me to wear my bracelets. Before that she had been writing her new book and before that we ate lucky charms together by the window.

"You are my lucky charm, Mia." She smiled.

But I wasn't. I had left her there and she died. It was painful but I was too stunned to really wrap it around my brain that she was gone. Was she really gone?

_**Bang!**_

I slowly looked up and saw Travis, Will, Brendan, and Jesse standing in front of the back door to the Denny's parking lot.

"Oh, I didn't- I didn't know you where there." I stood up and wiped away some of the tears from my eyes. "Are we going to go now?"

No one spoke for a moment.

"Yeah..." Will swallowed and nodded a little sadly.

"C-Come on." I swallowed trying to suppress tears. I needed to stay strong. "Lets go."

_No, she's not gone. I don't believe it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven: Hospital**

The ride to the hospital was much longer than expected. It was only five miles from the Denny's where we ate breakfast to the hospital where my destiny would unfold, but it felt like five light years. It didn't help that the car was silent the whole time. That silence fell upon all of us like the full weight of a sumo wrestler carrying a baby grand piano. It seemed like no one knew what to say or do. So they simply left it standing.

My eyes where to the paved rode the whole time we drove to the hospital. I didn't watch as Travis looked out the window thoughtfully. I didn't see Will bite his nails or Brendan bite his lower lip so hard he winced. I didn't even notice Jesse clutching the steering will so tight with every thought that popped in his head made his knuckles turned white. No, all I saw was those dark ashen pavements ahead that lead the way to my mother's cold dead body and the paper work that would seal her death. That would make it **real**.

I was staring so hard at that pavement that when we got there it took me a second to register why Jesse was poking me or even what Brendan was saying.

"We're here." His voice was blurred and far off.

"Okay." I heard my voice come out soft and shaky.

Yeah, I concentrated on nothing but the pavement and then the tile like floor in the waiting room; And then the deep sea green carpet in the coroners office. I couldn't hear or register what anyone else was saying. I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was lose myself in that ugly sea green carpet.

"Miss Rosen!" The voice was harsh; the voice from the telephone. "Are you there?! Is she even able to hear what I'm saying?!"

"Yes, she is." I felt a soft hand rub my back. "Mia?"

I bit my lower lip and finally turned to my assailant, the police officer that had informed me of my mothers passing. **The messenger.** Funny, I didn't think the messenger would remind me so much of James Stewart as a detective. Wait, did he play a detective? Or am I thinking of a mix of Harvey and Rear View Window? Oh, I always get these movies mixed up. They had gone through all the formalities and all that was left was the dirty work.

"Miss Rosen, are you ready to identify the body?" He pursed his lips and frowned.

I nodded.

"Okay, come with me." He stood up and walked out of the room, but before he disappeared completely he turned back. "Oh, and just bring one of your friends for support."

I slowly sat up and looked down at them. I didn't want them to see me like this let alone come with me and maybe see me break down again. But, truth be told, even though I didn't know them very well I needed them.

"I'll go." Jesse sat up and looked back at the boys as well nodding an _okay_.

"_**It'll be okay, Mia... Be strong...**_"

The ground was a hard marble. I noticed cause it was all I stared at the way into the room where they kept my mothers body.

"Mia?" Mr. Stewart's signature shaky voice came out. "Is this your mother?"

I looked up slowly at a silver table where a body laid covered by a thin blue blanket. The body seemed so small and frail as Mr. Stewart slowly lifted back the blanket to its neck. There I caught a glimpse of my mother. Her eyes were closed but there were several scratches on her cheek and a few bruises on her face. I couldn't bare to see her pale lipped and eyes closed. I slammed my head back into Jesse's chest and cried.

That was my mother... _She's dead. She's really dead..._ _Her bodies right there._ A mixed feeling of rage and anger welled up in me. _And someone did that to her... Someone hurt her badly. I swear if I get my hands on them-_

"It's her..." I sniffed.

"Okay."

I could hear the blanket being put back over her lifeless face as Jesse wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands up and down my sides making me wince. I was still pretty bruised from the fight last night.

"Well, then shall we get with the paper work?" Mr. Stewart turned to us.

I slowly looked up and nodded. The dreaded paperwork... That paperwork felt like it would seal my fate as an orphan. _Wait... I'm an orphan now._ That sunk it deep. My mothers dead and I'm an orphan. I'm alone now. I don't have anyone in the world... no one... _No one to catch me when I fall or dry my tears when I'm sad... or... or- just be there._

"Watch out." I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back as I was about to slam into the office door. "Be careful." Jesse scolded.

I nodded.

**"**_**No one.**_**" **

"Hey guys..." We walked back into the office.

Brendan was sitting down in the chair closest to the door. He had his head down and his face in his hands, but he slowly looked up and smiled weakly. Will was leaning against to the wall farthest from me eyeing, and Travis was sitting next to Brendan leaned back and slumped over. Jesse and I slowly made our way over to the two empty seats next to the desk and the messenger walked abruptly over to his desk.

"So, are you ready to fill out the paperwork?" He sat down.

"W-What does the paperwork entail?" I took a deep breath.

"Oh, its just signatures to prove you are really Donna Rosen's daughter and to hand over all possessions and guardian ship of yourself to someone close to you." He nodded reassuringly. "That brings something up. Do you have any siblings or family you can stay with?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm an only child and my father-... well my father isn't around."

"Well, do you have any family? You're not legally an adult yet, are you?"

"No, I'm 17 but my birthdays in a few weeks and I'll be turning 18. My- My mom was all I really had..." I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap as I felt the tense air and heard the uncomfortable shifts in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." The little sentiment made me not want to lean over and kill the messenger. "Well, none the less... Here it is."

He skid a small stack of inked out paper to me.

"Just sign here- and here- and here- and here." He pointed to a few lines.

I nodded and signed my name on each one with the signature my mom helped me perfect. She used to say that my cursive signature was so good it looked like a movie stars. She would save everything I signed my name on telling me that it was a good investment for when I was famous. That each signature with that magic ink would win her millions. And we laughed.

"Done." I took a deep breath and handed his pen and the papers back.

"Good." He nodded curtly. "Here are the possessions that were on her at the time of death."

The messenger, or Mr. Stewart, grabbed a small box from underneath his desk and handed it to me. I took its cold exterior in my hands and put it on my lap. Slowly I opened the lid and looked inside. There were car keys, her wallet, a scrunchy, and a few other little charms and bracelets. All was there but her clothes.

"If I may ask... how did she die?" I swallowed not knowing if I wanted the answer or not.

"I'm not sure I'm aloud to tell you that..." He replied.

"She deserves to know." Jesse piped up sternly.

"Fine... Your mother was sort of caught in between a murder that happened to be going on. She stopped the girl from being killed, but in the battle she got killed herself."

"Who was committing the murder?" Brendan looked up.

"Some loon we've been trying to catch for awhile now."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Some loon?"

"Yes. He calls himself The Marker. He'll pick a victim at random and learn everything there is to know about them. Then he starts stalking them slowly just to give them a scare. Then, when they're alone, he'll rape and kill them, and afterwards he takes on their entire family, every single living person in the lineage."

"Why do they call him The Marker?" Travis asked curiously.

"He leaves a sharpie marker next to each crime scene but it never has any finger prints on it." The messenger raised an eyebrow. "We caught him, thanks to your mother. He was in the process of the next victim of the Debreu family.... but she got there in time."

"In time to get killed." I mumbled.

I didn't even know it came out. I didn't know what I was feeling. If I was mad or sad or... or happy that my mother went out the way she wanted to- _saving people._

"Look, do you need someone to stay with you or-?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home... or... I don't know..." I bit my lower lip. "Thank you for everything." I stood up and shook the messenger's hand. Oh, how I loathed this man at the moment.

"_**Don't kill the messenger.**_"

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet on happier circumstances, Miss Rosen." He gave a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah..."

I barely even felt my legs moving. All I know is I was slowly floating out into the hallway of the hospital and somehow Travis, Will, Brendan, and Jesse were following me. They didn't say a word. I didn't say a word. I just clutched the box with the reminisce of my mother and her things in it. The things she had when she died.

"Are you Mia?" A small shaky voice came from aside me.

I turned to see a girl not even one year older than me. She looked tired and warn out and frail. Her dark hair fell down in straight stringy waves and her pale skin looked even paler against her green eyes as she looked at me. She looked at me like she knew _me_.

"Are you... Donna Rosen's daughter?" She asked this carefully. Like if she where to say the wrong word I'd blow up, or worse, _break down_. "I'm Kelsey Daniels... the girl your mother saved."

"Sh-she saved you?" I looked at her almost falling back, but Jesse held onto me.

"Yes." She gave a small smile. "She did."

"Why are you-?"

"Oh!" Suddenly she reached down in the pocket of her big baby blue sweater. It was a wrap around robe sort of. "Here."

She handed me a locket. I knew that locket. It was my mothers. She wore it every day of her life and never took it off. It was a silver heart like locket that had a small chain. It was always so special to her. I remember once...

_**"When you're older and when I'm gone I'll give you this as my mother gave it to me. It holds a clue to one of the biggest mysteries. A secret to a woman's heart. One of the biggest."**_

"When she saved me and before she died." She put the locket in my hand and closed my fingers over it. "She said to give it to her daughter Mia."

"She did?" A small smile touched the tips of my lips.

"You know, your mother died a hero."

I looked up at her.

"She saved my life. I could never thank her enough, and you should know." Kelsey put her hands over mine and looked at me. "That she fought till the end. She was a great woman."

"Yes... she was..." I nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and suddenly hugged me half way pushing Jesse back. As this girl I've never known began to cry on my shoulder and hugged me tightly I couldn't help but feel some tears slip from my own eyes. "Thank you so much."

"I didn't do anything." I cried. "I didn't do... _anything_..."


End file.
